


Викодин и алкоголь

by Takihara



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Тема - "Зависимость".
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 7





	Викодин и алкоголь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vicodin et alcool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327480) by [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys). 



Доктор Грегори Хаус знает, что такое ад, даже учитывая, что он абсолютный атеист. Хотя личная концепция ада есть и у него. Там нет пламени, нет удушающей жары. Там нет чертей, вздевающих его на вилы.  
Там нет камня, который придется катить на вершину горы и который сорвется к подножью, когда до вершины останутся сантиметры, чтобы пришлось катить его заново. Нет орла, который клевал бы ежедневно вырастающую заново печень. Хотя у Хауса, в целом, есть смутное представление о боли, которую, должно быть, чувствовал Прометей.  
Потому что его личный ад - острая боль, иногда нестерпимая, иногда большая, чем может выдержать человек.  
И есть викодин, простая и неуловимая тень рая, эта зависимость, которая не является проблемой. Пока восемьдесят миллиграмм в день, но доза неуклонно растет с тех пор, как он начал принимать лекарство. Восемьдесят миллиграмм в день, чтобы облегчить ад и превратить его в чистилище.  
Это не проблема: он все еще в состоянии работать, наркотик не контролирует его жизнь, позволяя, милосердный, выполнять обязанности. И если его собственная жизнь рушится, он все еще может спасать чужие, и этого достаточно.  
Этого более чем достаточно.

***

Доктор Чейз знает, что такое ад в классической интерпретации. И он не против свернуть куда-то в сторону от Истины, если взамен найдет нечто ускользнувшее ранее от внимания, ибо вера должна быть крепче испытываемого огнем золота, во славу Иисуса Христа.  
Но временами ад держит его слишком сильно: сначала он забирает у него отца, который бросает Чейза, бросает его мать, а может совершенно в другом порядке.Затем ад с концами отбирает мать, утонувшую в алкоголе и в море ее собственных слез, и, возможно, в обиде или сожалении, и десять лет спустя Чейз все еще не научился прощать.  
И ад снова забирает отца, когда Чейз узнает о его болезни; телефонный звонок снова ломает его жизнь, когда Чейз-старший умирает от рака. Очередная потеря; Чейз только-только начал испытывать надежду научиться снова ему доверять.

***  
Хаус сломан, и дело даже не в поврежденной ноге. В его жизни есть только один друг, тот, кто без колебаний открывает глаза Хаусу на то, как он несчастен, одинок, озлоблен и полон горечи, и что он избегает нормального общения.  
Вот это друг.  
Тем более что он полностью прав.  
Хаус сломан, потому что весь смысл его жизни - наркомания, а на самой верхней полке библиотеки в гостиной - металлическая коробка. Ящик Пандоры; если он открыт, то остается иллюзия, что Хаус не настолько жалок, как другие, и надежда, что у него останутся силы на укол морфина.  
Надежда на крайний случай.

***

Чейз тоже сломан, потому что каждый раз, когда он выпивает бокал, то прячет в глубине сознания непрошенную уверенность в своем алкоголизме. Одной капли, единственной капли достаточно, чтобы превратить жизнь Чейза в хаос, который прекрасно ему знаком на цвет, запах и послевкусие.  
Одна капля, единственная капля, и скоро целый океан не сможет удовлетворить его. И он все еще в состоянии остановиться вовремя, и испытывает облегчение, когда просыпается с ужасным похмельем и не хочет напиться с самого утра.  
Чейз сломлен, потому что его карьера рушится из-за звонка отца. Работа остается у него только потому, что он личный Иуда Хауса, и он понятия не имеет, как снять с себя клеймо предателя.  
Он хотел бы знать, как вернуть тридцать сребренников.

***

Это всего лишь случай.  
Первый раз - глупая ошибка: слишком поздно законченный отчет, а Хаус непривычно увлечен сложным клиническим случаем. Это переходит в крики, копившиеся слишком долго, в обвинения, в которых больше нет смысла скрывать.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не вышвырнуть меня за дверь? - наконец кричит Чейз, разъяренный, что с ним продолжают общаться как с последним идиотом после той самой ошибки.  
Но, видимо, для Хауса не существует ошибок, предположений или чего-то еще. Он одинаково относится ко всем своим ассистентам, но в его отношении к Чейзу есть что-то особенное, что иногда очень похоже на ненависть.  
\- Потому что у тебя красивые волосы, - улыбается Хаус, как будто это все объясняет.  
Чейз, уставший от насмешек, уставший от всего, качает головой. Яростным движением он бросает папку на стол и отворачивается, намереваясь пойти домой и выпить; лучше пить, чем слушать эту чушь. Зря он ждал чего-то от Хауса.  
\- Почему бы тебе не уволиться, мой маленький вомбат, если ты здесь так несчастен?  
Чейз останавливается и не находит ответа, и слышит позади себя хромающие шаги. Он не уходит даже после того, как Хаус встает перед ним и ухмыляется, кривя губы.  
\- Разве что ты не можешь устоять перед обаянием старого доброго Хауса?  
\- Да даже если так? - шипит Чейз и сам удивляется, что говорит это вслух. - Если я не могу удержаться от оскорбления, перестать...  
Он замолкает, потому что Хаус смотрит на него совсем по-другому.  
\- Что?  
Хаус качает головой. И стучит тростью по полу: один удар, два удара, три удара, спектакль начинается. Он смотрит на пол: пьеса начинается, актеры расставлены. Хаус смотрит на Чейза, и выражение его лица меняется. Это нечто мимолетное, это признание, это пропасть, в которую можно упасть вместе.  
\- Я могу жить с этим, - говорит он и делает шаг вперед.  
Чейз не отступает и не отводит взгляд, до самого поцелуя не понимая, что уже поздно. Может ли он жить с этим или нет, Хаус уже принял решение за него. Чейз без единой жалобы позволяет ему. Он позволяет себе очутиться в ловушке. Быть пойманным.  
Это просто случайность, глупая ошибка.

***

Хаус добавляет еще один пункт после викодина в свой список зависимостей.  
Чейз понимает, что алкоголь был не худшей зависимостью, которой он мог поддаться.  
И это просто случайность, это психология; когда пытаешься справиться с зависимостью, очень больно, когда она ломает тебя первой.


End file.
